SickFicHurtFic
by xion000
Summary: A bunch of one/two shots where Rex get's sick/hurt or other but things around that area. May contain spoilers. No SLASH. Enjoy. All my fanfictions are rated T.
1. Sick during training isn't the best

**SickFicHurtFic**

* * *

_Hellllllllloooooo, so I decided that doing Generator Rex fanfictions would be fun because mainly I hardly see anyone doing fanfictions where Rex becomes sick and I understand with the nanites and all but they could go wrong :3 I'm a little evil. Wellll I hope you enjoy these._

* * *

**Title: SickFicHurtFic**

**Writer- Xion000**

**Summary for chapter- Rex gets sick with the flu.**

**Diclaimer- I don't own any characters but I own the plot.**

**Chapter Count- 1.**

**Chapter Title- Sick during training isn't the best.**

* * *

It was just a simple normal Tuesday for Rex ,that was until he woke up fully, his head was pounding, his stomach was aching and he kept on almost falling asleep on the way to the bathroom.

To begin with Rex just thought of it simply to be lack of food he'd eaten then yet again he had eaten a lot the other night like he always did,nevertheless Rex got cleaned and changed and slowly made his way to the kitchen to find Bo Bo stuffing his face with anything he could find. Before all the food was eaten Rex grabbed some ready-made bacon and toast and began eating it on the way to training.

He smiled to himself as his stomach stopped aching and he ran down the corridor to the training room to which he found Six standing on the other side of the door waiting like he always did in the morning, Rex looked at the ticking clock on the wall smiling again when he realized for once he wasn't and hour late but only half an hour late, he should get a prize for that he thought to himself walking into the fighting arena while being closely followed by a emotionless faced Six whom closed off the doors making sure they were securely locked and began typing in the first round of obstacles that the two would be facing.

A few latches on the side of the walls opened up to reveal mini machine guns which began shooting as soon as they were even shown to the two males who both began dodging to the best of their ability and slowly began cutting down all the guns until all that was left were the bodies of dead electrics. The second round of obstacles came along just as the final gun was cut off and a huge door to the right of the room revealed one of the Rhinor E.V.O.'s which stormed into the room right towards the now falling Rex.

RRRRRR

Rex's smile soon disappeared as his stomach ache came back again but this time it was much worse. His head was cloudy and fuzzy which made him dizzy and he could hardly see, he shook his head as if to rid it from the fog.

Rex faintly heard the door open to reveal the Rhino-like E.V.O storming right towards him just as his vision went black and he began falling to the ground.

RRRRRR

Just as his feet touched the ground the next door opened to reveal the E.V.O which didn't hesitate in waiting to attack and charged straight towards them. He looked towards Rex to see if the boy was ready to fight like he normally was but this time he saw the boy begin to fall limply to the ground, right infront of the charging E.V.O's path.

Six charged forward without a second thought slicing at the E.V.O ,which got knocked off course and ran straight into the wall, and spun around barely catching Rex from smacking into the floor.

He couldn't find out what was wrong, yet that is, as the E.V.O recovered from the knock and began charging again but this time at Six whom had began running towards the beast itself soon after he'd placed Rex safely to the wall.

He sliced down on the E.V.O which made a horrible scream and in return tried to knock Six over with it's long pointy horn which had only just missed the agent by a not even a inch. Six was just able to force the E.V.O back into the exit tunnel which quickly shut off and the electricity shield appeared ,blocking the E.V.O from trying to escape.

Satisfied which the work he just did Six quickly jogged over to the barely concious boy whom was now looking very ill and sick. His skin was sweaty and warm at the touch ,indicating to a fever, his skin was a sickly white which made he brown eyes seem darker then they actually are but then they were glaced over .

Six shook him gently to see if the boy was still able to respond and wasn't about to die at any moment , he almost let out a sigh of relief when Rex let out a small and sore sounding "Stop it." Six nodded and stopped shaking him straight away but sat him up and propped him against the wall before looking into the boys drooping eyes.

"What's wrong?" His voice showed no emotion, no worry, no panic, but that's who Six was, he was good at hiding his true emotions.

Rex let out a small shrug before searching the older mans glasses as if he was trying to find his eyes. "Stomach urts, ead urts, throat ore." Rex mentally kicked himself for missing out some words and letters but at least Six seemed like he understood what he meant as he picked up the boy gently placing one of Rex's arms over his own shoulder and supported most of the teen's weight before heading over to Holiday's little office.

RRRRRR

Holiday was busy searching through a load of papers which were carelessly thrown on the table,which she should have figured out by now to keep things tidy or she would take ages to find something which might not even be there, as the doors slid open and Six walked in almost dragging Rex with him.

She did a mini cheer as she found the paper she was looking before looking up towards the two that entered the room and soon dropped the newly found paper back into the pile of messed up papers as she ran over to them taking Rex's other arm and steered him towards the metal bed which was resting against the right wall.

"What happened?" Her voice , unlike Six's, was laced with concern and worry for the teen whom was now laying weakly on the bed his eyes closed shut as he slept. She looked towards Six for an answer as she fussed over readings from machines.

"He fainted during training, said his stomach and head hurts and that his throats sore." Yet again Six was able to cover up his emotions as he told Holiday the mini story of the training room while she still fussed over papers and Rex.

"He has a fever of 101C, he's shivering though, his stomach's very very warm which shows stomach ache and," she looked down the boys throat with a mini torch before continuing "his throats inflamed. So simply, he's got the flu." The flu, that's all it was, a simple flu.

Rex opened his eyes and instantly puked his stomach contents onto the floor where Holiday had been standing only moments ago. He let out a groan as his head hit the table and everything came into focus as he realized he wasn't in the training room any longer but what looked like the Doc's office.

Holiday rushed over to the groaning teen with a wet cloth and placed it on his forehead before cleaning up the mess as Six left the room just moments ago as he'd been called by White.

She placed a few blankets on the shaking teens frame and began gently stroking his hair like she did to her sister when she was sick.

"Wha appened?" Rex stared at her with big brown eyes which were filled with fever and obvious tiredness.

She smiled a little before going back to stroking his hair."You've got the flu, go back to sleep." She smiled more this time as the teen followed her order and went straight into a peace filled sleep.

RRRRRR

It wasn't long later until Rex was back up smashing things at every chance he got and annoying the hell out of White.

* * *

_Well it's 2:41AM here and I'm tired xD I always get urges to write fanfictions when it's really late at night/really early in the morning. I hope you liked this one-shot and that you will continue to read. I don't know when I'll update but please review and tell me what you think. _

_I apologize for any mistakes, I did re-read it a few times but I'm tired and can hardly keep my eyes open so we'll see how it goes. _

_Thank you._


	2. WRITERS BLOCK

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated.

Writers Block is happening, I'm sorry, I will try and update before October or the story concept is going to go to someone else.

Please PM me if you have any ideas on what I can do in this story.


End file.
